


Blooming

by Lachesissora



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, I have nothing else to say here, Reader can be OC too, Writing practice, this is purely self indulgent, unbeta, what is summary again????, yeah this serves as a practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: There's always a first in everything,And he is your first in everything
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha... i have no excuse for this

Time seems to slow down when you feel his warm breath lingers closely to the skin of your lips. Your heart hammering erratically underneath your chest as you feel his lips just millimeters away from yours, ghosting your lips, before you feel his lips touch yours, hesitantly. 

You want to open your eyes but you are afraid he will back away. No. It's not him that you are afraid of. It is you. You are afraid if you see him so close to you, you will combust into flames and retreat back into your shell. You have wanted this to happen for so long. Your first kiss with someone who manages to capture your heart again after countless of heartbreak and disappointment. For him to feel the same way as you is a miracle, a blessing, and you don't want to risk it by giving in to fear. 

So you let your eyes remain shut and feel his calloused fingers guide you. You notice how his thumb gently rub circles on your cheek, easing you out of your nervousness, making you relax. When he trails his thumb to the bottom of your lips, your mind turns blank and you move on your own, closing the distance between you and him. 

It is awkward at first because you don't know what to do. Your body freeze from the contact. But then, you feel his mouth moving and you move too. He licks at the bottom of your lips and you unconsciously open your mouth, letting him in. 

The kiss is slow and sensual. His right hand gently thread through your hair, while his left arm slithers around your waist, pulling you closer. 

You on the other hand, remain still, not knowing what to do with your hands as your mouth continue to kiss him, letting his tongue explore yours. It takes you a few minutes before you brave yourself to put your hand on his chest, your right arm circles his neck, deepening the kiss. 

You lost yourself in him as he does to yours. Your mouth probably swollen but you don't care. 

The kiss quickly become so passionate as neither of you want to break the kiss. You indulge in his taste of chocolate and mint. You love the taste so much that you can't stop yourself begging for more. The kiss get so heated, you let out a small moan of pleasure and you feel him purring against you. 

Unfortunately, your lungs demand for air and the two of you reluctantly break the kiss. You brave yourself to open your eyes slowly, and the first thing you see is his beautiful silver blue eyes. 

He watches how your eyes flutter, staring at him, admiring the blush on your cheeks and the redness of your lips. Your expression after the kiss catches him off guard. He has never seen that expression on your face before. The innocence, the beauty… and it is all for him to see, no one else. 

And he wishes he will get to see more of this side of you, hidden by your innocence and timidity. 

"Vergil…?" your voice is soft and hoarse, pulling him back to reality, back to you. His lips curve upwards, giving you the most sincere smile he ever has. 

"For your first time, you seem to be very good at it." he teases and you feel that your face reddens. You immediately hide your face in his chest, mumbling something against his shirt and slap his arm. Vergil chuckles at how easily you get flustered over his comment. He then kisses your hair, lingering there for a bit to smell the fruity shampoo that you always use. 

Vergil then cups your face as he pulls you to face him. He finds it endearing looking at your flustered face and your attempt to hide them. You always present yourself so confidently in the public eye. But in the confinement of your closest friends and loved ones, you are actually pretty bashful, easily getting flustered over the simplest thing that is thrown at you, making you an easy target for his twin to endlessly tease you. Maybe, that is the part about you that he finds so charming.

You try to avoid his eyes but his fingers on your chin forces you to finally look at him. Vergil expression is soft as he smiles at you, and suddenly, that shyness that you felt seconds ago slowly melts away.

"I love you" he says as he kisses your forehead. 

The smile on your face widens, and you lean in towards him. 

"I love you too, Vergil." 

  
  



End file.
